El Amor no es rosa: 19 años despues
by Helena Grand
Summary: Han pasado 19 años desde que se permitieran probar un poco de ese amor imposible que vivían, desde entonces a pasado ya mucho pero ambos se han dado cuenta que el amor puede ser de muchos colores, pero no rosa. Al menos eso era lo que pensaban.


El amor no es rosa: 19 años después

19 años después se encontraban en el mismo andén pero ahora eran sus hijos los que estaban a punto de iniciar una nueva aventura. El mundo había cambiado mucho desde que fueran ellos alumnos de Hogwards ya no eran los mismos que alguna vez habían sido y ahora gracias al esfuerzo y el sacrificio de muchos esas nuevas generaciones que se aventuraban en busca de conocimientos no tendrían la incertidumbre que alguna vez ellos tuvieron ante la proximidad de una guerra.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que el tren partiera, algunos se abrazaban antes de dejar ir a los más pequeños, un par de lagrimas y un agitar de manos en señal de despedida eran inevitables. Y ante todo el bullicio, el ruido y las pláticas ensordecedoras de todos, con disimulo volvían a verse.

La vida no había sido mala con ellos después de la penurias de la guerra, de los malos recuerdos no habían tenido vidas tan malas, ahora tenían una familia propia, tenían el cariño y respeto de sus hijos, pero en el fondo y a pesar de la felicidad, no podían evitar pensar cuanto hubieran cambiado las cosas si tan solo esa tarde no se hubieran despedido.

Habían decidido separarse considerando que era lo mejor, pero mientras se alejaban y ante el dolor de la despedida se regañaron internamente por su cobardía, ahora muchos años después se encontraban de nuevo en el mismo anden donde se habían despedido con miradas tímidas, sin intercambiar siquiera palabras pues no debían verlos juntos, sus ojos contenían toda la emoción de un amor que no se permitieron.

Draco Malfoy levanto la mano para despedir también a su vástago, una réplica exacta de el cuándo pequeño, quizás lo único que los diferenciaba era que en los ojos grises del pequeño no había la sombra de los principios erróneos inculcados en el seno familiar que alguna vez llevara a cuestas su padre.

A unos metros de distancia Harry y Ginny Potter despedían a sus dos hijos mayores, solo la más pequeña de sus hijos veía partir a sus hermanos con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No llores Lily, el próximo año iras con ellos. -Trataba de consolarla su padre.

Al lado de los Potter una mujer castaña con el pelo recogido aferraba la pequeña mano de su hijo, contenía el llanto por la emoción al ver a Rose su hija asomarse por la ventanilla al lado de sus muchos primos.

Quizás fueron solo segundos en los que se cruzaron las miradas de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, pero para ellos había sido más que eso y habían compartido sin duda un instante lleno de añoranzas románticas de juventud.

La castaña ex Gryffindor llevaba su apellido de soltera tras su divorcio, a eso se debía que Ron no estuviera presente para despedir a la mayor de sus dos hijos. Había sido una separación dolorosa pero necesaria al fin y al cabo, Hermione consideraba que Ron merecía ser feliz, el no tenía la culpa de haber dejado de quererla, secretamente lo entendía mucho mejor de lo que lo entendería cualquiera, incluida su propia familia de pelirrojos que estaba en contra de su decisión.

El amor no era del color de rosa como hubiera imaginado cuando era adolecente y estaba enamorada perdidamente de uno de sus mejores amigos, pero sería justo en su último año en el colegio que comprobaría que el amor es mucho más complicado como para considerarlo de ese color pomposo y romántico.

Justo ahora que tenía enfrente a Malfoy y se daba cuenta que a pesar de sus esfuerzos y sacrificios los dos tenían familia que se habían fracturado, pero no era tan malo después de todo considerando que ambos eran padres, y eran precisamente sus hijos que hacían que todo valiera la pena.

Era por eso quizás que no se atrevían a romper la distancia y solo se miraban deseando que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, que quizás si las circunstancias no hubieran sido tan adversas, si tan solo ellos no fueran quienes eran realmente y cargaran la responsabilidad de mantener el orden lógico de las cosas, ese día ambos irían juntos a despedir a sus hijos, unos pequeños que llevarían la sangre de los dos, que no serian pelirrojos como lo eran Rose y Hugo y tampoco tan rubios y pálidos como Scorpius.

Pero a pesar de los sueños que tuvieron de hacer una vida juntos la realidad era otra, Draco se había casado con Astoria y Hermione con Ron, tal y como debía ser. Los hijos de Granger eran pelirrojos y el de Malfoy tan rubio y pálido como el mismo y Astoria.

Un poco más atrás de los Potter caminaba Hermione tomando la mano de su hijo Hugo, paso al lado de un elegante hombre vestido de negro de cabellos platinados que contuvo el aliento cuando se rosaron sus brazos al pasar y sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo solo para despedirse, se dieron cuenta que era el mismo adiós de hacía 19 años atrás, la misma tristeza atravesándolos, tal vez lo único diferente era que sus deberes habían cambiado.

Draco había cumplido su deber para con su familia, se había casado según el arreglo matrimonial hecho para limpiar un poco el apellido Malfoy.

Hermione se había casado con el hombre a quien no fue capaz de lastimar después de tantos años de luchar a su lado junto a Harry.

Pero vaya que la vida es irónica cuando al final el compromiso y el deber se extinguieron y el amor cambio de curso para ambos. Ahora solo eran un hombre y una mujer separados y el único deber era para con sus hijos, sin embargo, y a pesar de todos esos años separados sus corazones aun se agitaban y ese cosquilleo en el cuerpo les recordaba que hay amores que nunca se olvidan.

En el expreso, una puerta se abría para dar paso a un rubio de ojos grises.

Una pelirroja de bonitos ojos color caramelo aparto su vista del libro que iba leyendo, a su lado su primo favorito Albus miraba con curiosidad al recién llegado.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-Pregunto con la seriedad y educación propios de la realeza, pero a pesar de la seguridad de su voz su miraba escondía su ansiedad, ya lo habían rechazado un par de ocasiones solo de ver de quien se trataba.

Su padre ya le había advertido a que se enfrentaría por eso se mostraba orgulloso esperando una nueva negativa.

Albus se paró de repente para ponerse frente al rubio y después de mirarlo de arriba a abajo ante la tención creciente de Scorpius, este sonrió divertido. -Pareces fantasma de tan pálido.

Quizás esa declaración podría resultar una ofensa para la mayoría, pero no encontraba en los ojos verdes de Albus ese dejo de desprecio o burla insana que había visto en esa escasa hora de camino a Howgards, por lo que se encogió de hombro al tiempo que contestaba. -Supongo, aunque a mi favor he de decir que al menos, que nunca había visto un peinado como el tuyo. -Sonrió de medio lado mientras el chico levantaba la ceja y después rompía a reír a carcajadas.

Era cierto que el mediano de los Potter había heredado mucho de su padre, y entre otras muchas cosas su cabello rebelde y sus ojos verdes eran un distintivo.

-Antes de que critiques mi cabello, el color de mi piel o cualquier otra cosas que se les ocurra, Bienvenido. -Dijo con una sonrisa antes de mover la cabeza de manera negativa y volver a esconderse tras su libro.

-Ella es mi prima Rose Weasley. -La presento su primo.

-Mucho gusto. -dijo más tranquilo el rubio al no ser rechazado.

-Un gusto Malfoy-contesto pelirroja solo levanto la mano a manera de saludo sin apartar la vista del libro.

-¿Malfoy? -Pregunto Albus. -Que ya lo conocías.

Rose bufo y supo los ojos en blanco.

-Soy Scorpius Malfoy.

-¿Ya conocías a mi prima? -Pregunto al rubio, viendo que su prima le ignoraba, como respuesta movió la cabeza de manera negativa.

-No lo conocía, es solo que el parecido con su padre es mucho, no recuerdas lo que dijo mi papa sobre los Malfoy. -Pregunto Rose y Albus asistió sin perder la sonrisa.

El comentario incomodo a Scorpius, al notarlo se explico mejor la pelirroja.

-Disculpa no pretendía ofenderte, mi papa no es precisamente un fan del tuyo, pero por lo contrario mi madre me ha contado que no todo es lo que parece ser, a mi no me importa todo lo que se dice de tu familia.

-A mi tampoco, bueno si a ti no te importa que soy un Potter y Rose una Weasley. -Afirmo Albus y le estrecho con firmeza la pálida mano.

Scorpius vio con gratitud a Rose, esta le sonreía amable, el también recordaba que alguna vez su padre había mencionado a la madre de la pelirroja. Le había dicho que si llegaba a conocer en el colegio a su hija y que si esta se parecía a Hermione siempre llevaría un libro en las manos y sería un buen rival en los estudios pues debía ser sumamente inteligente.

Ese día, después de 19 años de una despedida dolorosa, los sacrificios hechos habían valido la pena, lo sabrías si entraras a ese vagón del tren donde tres niños se hacían amigos sin importar sus apellidos. Y quien sabe quizás con un poco de suerte esa pelirroja y ese rubio tendría la posibilidad que sus padres no tuvieron, de encontrar que el amor al fin si podría ser rosa.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Con los ojos anegados de lágrimas debido a la emoción la miraba enlazar su vida a la de alguien más, cuanto la amaba y cuan satisfecha estaba de la persona que había elegido para compartir su vida. A su lado Ron apretaba su mano para infundirle valor, o quizás para infundírselo el mismo un poco y no romper en llanto como lo hacía en ese momento Hermione, la gran mujer que le había dado el más grande regalo de la vida, sus dos hijos.

Así como no soltaba la delgada mano de la que había sido su mujer, a su derecha estaba su actual esposa que conmovida por la boda sonreía y suspiraba emotiva, Lavender Weasley finalmente había demostrado a través de los años que amaba sinceramente al pelirrojo y que respetaba profundamente a Granger por darles la oportunidad de ser felices a costa de su separación.

Un hilo de luz unió sus varitas y ante las últimas palabras del ministro y un beso apasionado de los novios, todos los presentes rompieron en aplausos.

El tiempo…

Pasaba tan rápido, escapando de cómo agua entre sus manos los días fluyeron convirtiéndose en semana, las semanas en meses y sin sentirlos esos meses se sumaron para formar años. Esos eran los pensamientos de Hermione mientras veía a los novios bailar su primera pieza como esposos.

Parecía que había sido ayer cuando acompañara a Rose al andén para su primer año en Howgards, y de eso ya hacían poco mas de 10 años, pensaba en cuanto habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces, ahora su pequeña era una mujer, una muy hermosa y feliz por lo que podía notar a través de sus ojos y esa esplendida sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro al bailar en los brazos de su marido.

Veía a Ron al lado de Lavander y no podía evitar sonreír al verlo enfurruñado, aun no se hacía a la idea de que su pequeñita se casara y mucho menos que hubiera elegido entre todos sus posibles prospectos al hijo de Draco Malfoy, su acérrimo enemigo. Pero así era la vida y a pesar de sus reservas admitía que ese muchacho era un buen hombre y que a leguas de distancia se notaba cuanto la amaba.

Scorpius tenía todo el porte de los Malfoy, era el vivo retrato de su padre y de su abuelo físicamente, pero había adquirido un carácter muy distinto de ambos. El rubio tomaba con delicadeza la cintura de su esposa mientras giraban al bailar y sonreía con la más absoluta felicidad que solo el amor puede proporcionar.

Hermione los observaba desde su asiento en la mesa principal, absorta en sus pensamientos no noto como del otro extremo de la mesa se levantaba un hombre que camino gallardo hasta estar a un lado de ella y tenderle la mano para invitarla a bailar la nueva canción que comenzaba.

-Me concedería esta pieza. -Pregunto

Conocía esa voz demasiado bien para saber de quién se tratada y aun así levanto la vista con lentitud intentando dar crédito a lo que pasaba, observo con cautela esa mano pálida antes de fijar sus ojos en un par de orbes grises.

-Me encantaría. -contesto con suavidad dándole un poco de intensidad a su respuesta y se levanto de su lugar siendo conducida por la pista de baile.

Sería apropiado decir que sentía que caminaba entre nubes y que de no ser por la mano que la sostenía con firmeza lo más seguro habría sido que sus piernas sin fuerza hubieran colapsado. Pero antes de bailar juntos debían cumplir con el protocolo de inicial la pieza bailando con los novios. Así Draco le cedió muy a su pesar a Scorpius la mano de Hermione para recibir la de su nuera Rose y después de interminables segundos de balsear regresaron de nuevo uno a los brazos del otro.

Las manos de Draco temblaban como la primera vez que se había atrevido a abrazar a esa jovencita de cabellos castaños alborotados, su corazón vibraba y su piel reconocía esa calidez tan familia como si nunca se hubiera separado.

Parecían sentir los mismo mientras se abandonaban a un baile que les apetecía no terminara jamás y por los breves instantes que duro esa canción, la misma que escucharon en aquel baile de navidad en su último año del colegio, se dijeron sin palabras que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia sus corazones aun latían susurrando sus nombres.

Pero el amor no era color rosa, y aunque el amor anhelante seguía ahí palpitante y ardiente, ellos ya no eran unos adolecentes indolentes que se atreverían a romper las reglas para estar juntos al menos por unos momentos, antes de enfrentarse al mundo adulto y demandante que sus vidas exigían.

Si no hubieran sido cobardes, si no se hubieran dicho adiós ese último día, tal vez, solo tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Cuando termino la canción y con el corazón destrozado y hecho pedazos, sabiendo que el amor no era rosa, tomo la delgada mano de Hermione para llevarla de vuelta a una realidad que dolía, a una realidad que los separaba para mantener una distancia recordándoles que el era un Malfoy y ella una Granger.

Se inclino para besar su mano, en un gesto de dolor oculto en un acto de sublime amor imposible. Sonrió con tristeza y se encontró con unos ojos caramelo anhelantes y dulces, se obligo a desprenderse de esa cálida mano y regresar al otro extremo de la mesa, al lugar que le correspondía como padre del novio.

Hermione controlo su mirada para no descubrir que estaban llenándose de lágrimas. Una mujer vestida de blanco se acerco acuclillándose frente a ella. La castaña sonrió con tristeza al encontrar el rostro dulce de su Rose.

-Siempre me has dicho que no debo de darme por vencida, que no debo de dar las cosas por hecho y que debo luchar por lo que quiero. Te agradezco profundamente todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, por papa, por Hugo y por mí, ¿Pero y tú?

-Es tarde Rose. -Acaricio conmovida la mejilla pecosa de su hija.

-Nunca es tarde, no recuerdas lo que me has dicho todos estos años mama, no importa que tu vida penda de un hilo, que estés en el filo de la cuchilla o al borde del precipicio, incluso en el último segundo la final decisión lo puede cambiar todo. No has sido tú quien me hablo de luchar por el amor de Scopius a pesar de los inconvenientes que nos separaban, a pesar de las líneas de la sangre, el apellido y los prejuicios de mi padre.

-Yo… -Intento hablar pero su voz se quebró.

-Fuiste una gran esposa, eres una gran madre y te toca ser una gran mujer feliz. -Beso la mejilla húmeda de su madre. -Debo irme. -Le aviso

Quien vio en ese íntimo momento de madre e hija podría imaginar que ambas lloraban por la despedida, Scorpius esperaba a su esposa para partir a su luna de miel, pero la verdad era muy distinta. Rose era quizás la única que conocía el secreto de su madre, ella años atrás se lo había confesado cuando ante las presiones de todos la pelirroja estuvo a punto de desistir y terminar con el noviazgo con el joven Malfoy.

Hermione le había hablado peculiar amor que habia surgido de manera inesperada entre ella y Draco en la adolecencia, de su cobardía por no haber luchado.

-No me arrepiento de mi decisión, no cambiaría nada por el solo hecho de tenerte a ti y a tu hermano, los amo con todo mi corazón, también ame a tu padre a mi manera. -Le había dicho en ese momento. -Pero tú eres diferente a mí, no quiero verte cargar errores como los míos, no quiero que te levantes por las mañanas pensando en lo que pudo haber sido y no fue, no quiero que anheles un reencuentro efímero y el fugaz intercambio de miradas, ni que tengas que conformarte con compartir la nostalgia de un gran amor que no pudo ser solo porque complacer a los demás. Si las cosas no funcionan y al final el amor se extingue te quedara la satisfacción que lo intentas y disfrutaste de un bello momento. -Rose lloraba abrazada a su madre mientras ella le confiaba ese amor secreto de adolecentes.

Ahora, la veía partir tomada de la mano de Scorpius, ese muchacho tan parecido a Draco y suspiro, estaba cansada y no se atrevía a buscar entre la poco concurrencia un par de ojos grises que arrebataban su agitado corazón.

Se despidió de los pocos invitados que quedabas y al final se perdió sola en la inmensidad de la noche.

La boda había terminado, el jardín de la mansión Malfoy donde se había realizado la recepción y que había estado lleno horas antes ahora parecía sombrío en la soledad. Draco miraba al exterior desde la ventana de su despacho, con un vaso de whisky en la mano y el corazón encogido, su hijo, el centro de su universo y lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo se habia abandonado el nido para formar su propia familia, nunca como ahora había sentido esa soledad calándoles hasta los huesos.

La mansión estaba en silencio, un mutismo avasallador que solo fue quebrantado con el sonar de un timbre, alguien llamaba a la puerta, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco al escuchar cómo se rompía el silencio, dejo su vaso medio vacío sobre el escritorio y se encamino a abrir el mismo la puerta ya que había dado el fin de semana libre a la servidumbre.

No se imaginaba quien podría estar tras su puerta siendo tan tarde, pero no se detuvo a pensarlo por mucho pues giro el pomo de la puerta para descubrir quien osaba hacer visitas tan fuera de tiempo y se quedo lívido al ver de quien se trataba.

Paralizado por la sorpresa, salió de su trance hasta que vio como una tímida sonrisa se asomaba en ese rostro tan conocido. Al sonreír pequeñas y sutiles arrugas se formaron en las comisuras de sus labios y alrededor de sus ojos castaños. Sin más la abrazo como si en ello se le fuera la vida, se aferro a ella para comprobar que su mente no le jugaba una mala pasada.

Enredo sus manos en ese cabello rizado que ya se mostraba un poco encanecido por los años, porque orgullosa no deseaba esconder esos signos que le dejaban el correr de los años.

Ya no era una jovencita de 17 años enamorada de su antiguo enemigo, ya no era la misma adolecente de piel lozana y figura estrecha, de cabellos castaños y rostro de porcelana, era una mujer adulta de cuarenta y tantos con una piel menos tersa, un cabello entrecano y un cuerpo que mostraba orgulloso haber dado traído al mundo dos vidas, pero un corazón joven y enamorado como aquella primera vez.

No hacían falta palabras para explicar su presencia, con solo mirarse a los ojos sabían que había llegado su tiempo, ese tiempo que tanto habían deseado por tantos años, un tiempo solo para ellos, después de todo ellos habían cumplido con su parte y ahora merecían ser felices.

Beso sus labios de una manera tan tierna como si solo fuera meramente una caricia de labio a labio y la condujo al salón de la mansión, agito su varita haciendo que la luz se encendiera y una música sonara en el recito inundando el ambiente, era la canción, su canción, esa que bailara hacia poco mas de 29 años en el anonimato de una aula vacía en el baile de navidad, y que esa misma noche habían vuelto a bailar en la boda de sus hijos y ahora en la privacidad y mientras sus corazones latían con fuerza volvían a girar abrazados envueltos en las notas musicales.

Giraban y sonreían reviviendo aquel ayer glorioso que no habían olvidado, giraban entre acordes sublimes y exaltados de dos corazones eufóricos, y mientras giraban volvían a ser aquellos jóvenes de 17 años que deseaban comerse el mundo a mordidas. Él era el mismo joven gallardo de mirada profunda acerada y ella la misma jovencita castaña de ojos dulces.

Estaban en el otoño de su vida, lo sabían bien cuando subieron a la alcoba tomados de la mano, pero se sentían como adolecentes, como aquella primera y única vez que se entregaron. Ron nunca pregunto quien había sido el primero por respeto, pues él tampoco era casto para exigir una virginidad inexistente, y al final la había amado con todo su ser pasando eso algo sin importancia, aunque internamente siempre habría creído que Viktor Krum había sido el ladrón de virtudes, lejos estaba de suponer quien había sido realmente.

Se amaron con tranquilidad con la sabiduría de dos adultos completos y consientes de la mayor entrega de sus vidas, volvieron a vibrar como solo aquella vez lo habían hecho, se amaba, se pertenecían por completo y ahora solo lo estaba comprobando.

Que mas daba el que dirán, Rose lo había dicho, por fin había llegado su tiempo de ser feliz y su felicidad era Draco Malfoy y sabia por la manera en que la hacía suya que él pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

Quien hubiera pensado, dijo Hermione para sus adentros, que el amor si era rosa bajo tantas capas de pintura, le había llevado bastante tiempo limpiar la superficie para encontrarse con el color pomposo y romántico del amor, pero al final nunca es tarde, pues sin importar si se está al filo del abismo siempre se puede decidir y corregir un camino herrado.

Esos pequeños detalles los estaba descubriendo entre las sabanas en esos momentos, ya después discutirían el deseo de Draco de que Hermione se convirtiera en la señora Malfoy, tal y como debió ser desde el principio.

**FIN**


End file.
